Heavy Love
by jawmax
Summary: A goblins spell makes Inuyasha and his friends gain weight.
1. A spell is cast

Heavy Love By Jawmax  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, you happy now?  
  
Chapter one: A spell is cast  
  
It was a normal day, well normal for Inuyasha and his friends. It has been one month since Inuyasha had confessed his love for Kagome and Kagome did the same for Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango had also told each other how they felt things couldn't be better. Spring was in the air and the couples were walking side by side, holding hands and exchanging glances. Then they came across an old goblin. "Disgusting!" the goblin said. "What did you say?" Inuyasha said thinking that the goblin was talking about him. "You heard me; I said that you people are making me sick with all that romance nonsense!" the goblin growled. Now everybody was mad at this fowl mouthed creature. "How dare you say such a thing us, especially my beautiful Sango!" said Miroku trying to resist the temptation of opening his wind tunnel on this goblin.  
  
"Oh, so you think that because you're in love you're suddenly the most attractive people in the world, huh?" the goblin said. Kagome had had enough of this obnoxious little thing. "Listen you little creep! It doesn't matter what we look like, we love each other and that love grows everyday!" Kagome shouted. "It grows everyday huh? "Thought the goblin. "Well then let's put that theory to the test." He started to chant. "He's casting a spell!" Sango said. "Not if I can help it!" Inuyasha said. But it was too late as there was a sudden flash of purple light. When the light faded they saw that nothing happened. "Well, well, well looks like all he is an old washed up magician." Inuyasha said. "That's what you think but I cursed you all!" the goblin laughed. "What kind of curse?" Kagome asked as she thought of all the terrible things that could happen. "It won't come into effect until tomorrow, but as your love for each other will make you fat!" the goblin said. "What do mean by that?" Miroku asked. "It's quite simple, you the more love her the fatter she gets and the more she loves you the fatter you get." The goblin explained. "I never heard such a ridiculous thing in my life!" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Believe me or not you will see tomorrow and now farewell!" A cloud of smoke surrounded the goblin as he laughed but when it cleared he was still there. "Uh, got to go." He said as ran off. "Told ya he was just an old washed up magician." Inuyasha said.  
  
Later that night they were sitting around the campfire making fun of the old goblin's threat. "Could you believe that has been said that we would be fat?" Inuyasha said. "I can't imagine you being fat Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Let's forget about him and think about more important things like what we'll name our children." Miroku said. Sango gave him a punch in the arm. "Don't get too far ahead of yourself; I'll only do that when we get married." "Of course my sweet little Flower." Miroku said rubbing his sore arm. "Well I think it's time we turned in, sweet dreams everyone." Kagome said. "They will be if they're of you Kagome." Inuyasha said. "Oh, stop it Inuyasha." Kagome said blushing. 


	2. Hitting the Big time

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I don't even believe in slavery.  
  
Chapter Two: Hitting the "Big" time.  
  
The next day.  
  
Inuyasha let out a big yawn as he woke up. As he got up he felt something was not right. He looked down to see that his gut was swollen to a giant ball of flab. His arms and legs were now soft and thick. His neck had turned to a double chin. Inuyasha then put his hands on his rear finding that it was as nearly as big as his belly. "No, this can't be!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. This of course woke Kagome and the others. "Inuyasha what's." she stopped as she saw her loves swollen form. "Oh my goodness, Inuyasha you're enormous!" "He's not the only one." Sango said. Yes, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku had also become as fat as Inuyasha. The girls' breasts had grown two to three cup sizes.  
  
Thankfully their clothes had also gotten larger so as least they were still decent. Kagome started to cry. "It not fair! I always watch what I eat, why did this happen?" Just then they heard someone laughing. "I told you this would happen." It was the old goblin. "You! You did this to us!" Miroku said. "Yes, my spell worked perfectly. Look at what your love has done to you. I say you all must at least weigh 500 pounds each. Maybe now you'll respect the power of the great Gopopogo." (He must've had cruel parents.) With that a cloud of smoke covered Gopopogo but it still didn't work. (This is what we call a running gag, boys and girls.)  
  
"Come on, I made it work once." Gopopogo said. "Change us back you little creep!" said Inuyasha said as he started to chase the goblin. But it was useless for soon Inuyasha found he was out of breath. "Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome said worriedly. Suddenly Inuyasha had gotten slightly fatter. "What just happened?" said Inuyasha. "Being heavier made you tired quickly." Sango said. "I know that, I mean how did I get fatter?"  
  
"Remember what Gopopogo said? He said that the more one member of a couple loves the other the fatter the other member will get." Miroku said. "So when Kagome thought that Inuyasha was in trouble she got worried about him and her love for him grew, making Inuyasha fatter." Sango said.  
  
"You look so pretty when you act smart." Miroku said. As soon as he said this Sango got fatter. "We better head back to the village maybe we can find a way to undo this spell there" Kagome said. They all agreed. As they traveled they each thought about the one they loved, worrying about what else this curse would to him or her, by the time they got to the village they had all gained 100 pounds.  
  
Kaede had little help to offer. "Goblin magic is tricky to dispel, I will have to research the old text to see if there is anything that I can do." "Thank you Kaede we know you will find something." Miroku said. Outside the villagers made fun of the girls weight gain. "Look out. Wide lode coming though." One man said. "Had fun at the pig out contest?" another said. A little girl asked them. "Are you two having babies? You must be having a lot then."  
  
"This has been a terrible day, we have to find a way to undo the spell or I don't know what I can do." Kagome thought.  
  
That's chap. 2. Please review. 


	3. Wells and Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter Three: Wells and Tears  
  
Two days later.  
  
"I am afraid there is only one way to undo this spell." Kaede said. "Well, what is it? I would like to be able to fight without having this huge gut in my way!" Inuyasha said. "This spell was used only once before, on a young couple many years ago. The woman of the couple grew to hate the man she loved because of how fat she became, the hatred made the man very thin, however being hated by the one he loved the most he lost the will to live and so he died. The woman felt guilt for what she did, so even though she returned to her normal weight when the man died she refused to eat and starved to death." Kaede explained.  
  
"So what you are saying is that the only way any of us can lose any weight is to have the one we love hate us?" Miroku said. "No! I can never hate Sango!" "I would never hurt Kagome like that!" Inuyasha said. "I sorry that I could do anything to help you." Kaede said. Outside the hut Kagome and Sango heard everything. Kagome run off.  
  
"I have to get thin again! But I know Inuyasha would never intensely hurt me. Wait. That's it! I'll go back to my own time and get Liposuction surgery!" Kagome thought as she went to the magic well that connected her time to Inuyasha's.  
  
"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked Sango. "I don't know, she went of toward the woods looking very upset." Was her reply. Inuyasha knew that Kagome would head for the well.  
  
Kagome could hear Inuyasha calling her name. "I will be back soon my dearest." Kagome thought. She had a hard time getting her bloated legs over the wells' wall, when she finally did she went into the well feet first but she was to big to fit in the well and got stuck. "No! It's not fair!" she said as she started to cry.  
  
"Kagome, what were you doing?" Inuyasha asked with concern. "I was going home to get surgery that would make me thin again." Kagome said, tears still in her eyes. "Kagome, I know that you don't like being fat but." "It's not that at all; I wanted to be thin again because I didn't want you to seen with a big ugly blob of blubber like me." "Kagome I don't care if you're fat. Remember, you're the one that said that it doesn't matter what we look like as long as we love each other. Besides, I like you plump, I have more of you to love." With that Kagome got bigger so the well became a tighter fit.  
  
"You're right Inuyasha, it really doesn't matter. Besides if we allow this to make us miserable and break us apart we are letting that horrible little troll win." She smiled and they looked into each others eyes making them both even fatter. "Now how about getting me out of this well?" "Of course my precious." It took him two hours two get Kagome out of the well.  
  
On the way to the village they saw Miroku rubbing Sangos pot belly. "So everything is ok now?" Sango asked. "Yes, but what are you doing?" Kagome asked. "Well I like Sango looking like this, she looks like she carrying our children, oh look there's another one, and another and another." Miroku said as Sangos stomach got larger and larger. "Kagome, there is soothing I want to ask you." Inuyasha said. "What is it?" "Would you marry me, tonight?" "Oh, yes! I'd loved to get married tonight. Hey, wait a minute you not getting any bigger." "So?" "Well I know that now I love you more than ever but you're still the same size." "Maybe I got as big as I can get." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Well I all that aside I think we should get married tonight too, don't you think so Miroku?" Sango asked. "Of course my sweet little Flower." Miroku said.  
  
So that night Inuyasha married Kagome and Miroku married Sango. One wedding gift that Kagome got was a kimono much like Inuyashas except that while his was red hers was blue. "You know Inuyasha even if we never get thin again I will always be happy because I'm your wife."  
  
Only one more chapter left. Please review. 


	4. Gopopogos Fate

Chapter four: Gopopogos fate.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
One month has passed since the weddings and the newly wedded couples were very happy. They were in a grove near the cabins that they now called home. On this day Kagome was wearing the blue kimono she got on her wedding day. She and Inuyasha were feeding each other berries while Miroku and Sango were cuddling in the shade of the trees.  
  
"It's a beautiful day isn't it?" said Kagome. "Every day is beautiful as long as you're by my side." Inuyasha said. Kagome blushed. "Not this junk again!" It was Gopopogo. "What do you what now?" Inuyasha grumbled. "I came to see how miserable you were only to find that you're still at this lovy dovy stuff." "Well as I told you it doesn't matter what we look like as long as we love each other. In fact we got married." Kagome said sticking her tongue out.  
  
"What! I show you to insult me!" Gopopogo held up his hands and threw a ball of magical energy at Kagome. "No!!" Inuyasha got between Kagome and the spell then something strange happened. The ball bounced off Inuyashas huge gut and went straight for its creator. "Well looks like this thing came in handy for something outside of the bedroom." Inuyasha said. When they looked at Gopopogo they saw that the old goblin was turned into a small mouse. "Curse you, you half-breed!" he said with a high squeaky voice as he scurried off.  
  
Though the spell was never broken, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango had full happy lives. The moral of the story is looks are not important, what you feel in heart is.  
  
Sorry that this chapter took so long I was away at Florida on vacation. Please review and for those Sailor Moon fans out there please read and review my brother Richforce's fic The Vega Saga. I'm the only one who has reviewed it. 


End file.
